


Misunderstanding

by jessoyouknow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessoyouknow/pseuds/jessoyouknow
Summary: There was a rumor circulating around: Karma was allegedly cheating on her?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another grownup Karmanami fic! Suggestive themes implied but no lemon. Enjoy!

“Hey, have you heard the latest rumor? About Akabane-san?” A woman asked.

Manami blinked, slowly sliding the lock back. Maybe it’d be a better idea to stay inside the cubicle for a while longer.

Hearing rumors about her husband wasn’t new to her. It was Karma, after all. No one in Class 3-E was surprised to hear of his quick ascent to the top position at the Ministry of Economics, Trade and Industry. His reputation certainly made waves all around the offices, even the neighboring ones, hers included.

“Yeah! It’s all over the office groupchat! I can’t believe he’d cheat on his wife!” Another woman exclaimed as she finger-combed her hair in front of the restroom mirror.

Manami’s eyes widened. _Karma…? Cheating on her?_ Before she could process what she’d just heard, the other women continued their chat.

“Isn’t his wife the scientist down at the pharmaceutical labs? Okuda-san, I think?”

“That’s her! Although I’ve only seen her once, I guess I can see why Akabane-san would prefer… the other woman.”

Manami frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. Okay, that hurt. Was that how people saw her? She shook her head. They didn’t know anything. After all, they’d only seen her once. She wouldn’t deny her lack of interaction with people in his office because her work kept her busy. And she did love her work. 

“Yoko-chan! That’s mean!”

“Well, it’s true! You saw the picture, right? Akabane-san had his arm wrapped around her waist! And he was kissing her!” She tapped at her phone to open the image from their groupchat.

Wow, Karma didn’t hold back. How dare he! Although she knew he didn’t particularly care much about people’s opinions, he was definitely one who enjoyed his PDA. _But I thought it was only just with me_. Manami felt her heart sink. Was this how betrayal felt? She swore under her breath as she plotted on how to make her husband confess. It was better to let anger and adrenaline take over for now. The tears would come after.

“Their backs were turned though? So we don’t really know what the other woman looks like. And how sure are we that it was really Akabane-san? It could’ve easily been someone else.”

The woman named Yoko rolled her eyes at her friend. “No one has that kind of red hair, Shizuka. And it’s clear in the picture he had his wedding band on. Everyone knows he _never_ takes it off.”

Karma really knew no shame. Of course only he’d have the guts to step out in public and kiss another woman who _wasn’t_ his wife, all while still wearing his wedding ring, the one visible symbol of their vow to love one another for all eternity. Manami fumed.

“Wow, so even when he’s out with his mistress he still wears it? That’s quite ballsy of him.”

“It’s Akabane-san, after all.”

The woman named Shizuka reapplied her lipstick. “I wanna know more! This rumor’s the best thing to ever hit the office in months so I’m ready to hear the dirty details. Any idea where he met the woman?”

“No clue. All I know is that Manager Oga-san saw them at that fancy ramen restaurant last Friday night. What was the name of that place? Muramatsu?”

Manami paused. Wait a minute. They had their dinner date at Muramatsu’s high-end restaurant last Friday. She even remembered their former classmate greeting them as he stepped out of the kitchen after handing over a tray of ramen to his staff. It was impossible for Karma to have been with anyone else that night because after dinner they spent the rest of their date night at home doing a movie marathon, followed by a long night of amorous activities.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of that place.”

“And I heard the woman was SO PRETTY. Definitely nothing like Akabane-san’s wife.”

“How could you tell though? Her face isn’t even seen in the photo.”

“I mean, compared to his wife who supposedly always wears that braid and glasses, this one’s obviously more attractive, yeah? Look at all that dark wavy hair and dangling earrings! And that figure in that dress! He must’ve spent a fortune on that dress for her.”

Manami covered her mouth to suppress her gasp. She recalled Karma sweet-talking her into letting her hair down for their date the night before. The dangling earrings and wearing her contacts had been suggestions by Kayano.

“You do have a point. I think I remember Oga-san mentioning he’d seen them together a couple of times. Not just having dinner. I heard Akabane-san took her shopping at the really expensive boutiques. And he buys her chocolates!”

Manami recalled a time when Karma hastily dragged her out of bed and brought her to a certain exclusive clothing store. She’d barely managed to dress herself well, forgetting to tie her usual braid in the process and leaving their home without her glasses. He’d laughed when she tightly grasped his arm as she blindly stumbled into the store.

_“Nothing wrong in wanting to splurge on something nice for my wife, right?” He grinned, quickly pressing a kiss on her forehead before moving from one dress rack to another._

_“But I’m happy with the clothes I have now, Karma-kun!” She replied with a look of panic, twirling a strand of her long hair as a nervous habit._

Despite her protests, her husband had ended up purchasing an elegant cocktail dress with an obscene price tag. The same dress she’d worn on their date last week.

She also remembered the times Karma bought her toffee chocolates. He knew they were her favourite, and he never failed to leave a small box of them on her office table in laboratory every week.

Manami shook her head, letting out a small laugh as the women’s voices faded away when they left the restroom.

The woman with Karma was…

* * *

“Have you heard the rumor going around the office?” Karma asked as Manami slid into the passenger seat next to him. He leaned over to peck her on the cheek, then tilted his head to press a kiss on her lips, one she happily returned. Pulling away, he smirked at her. “Apparently I have a mistress.”

She smiled back at him. “It seems that you do. Should I feel devastated that I’ve married a philandering fool?”

“Absolutely not. Your husband only has eyes for his lovely Poison Glasses witch of a wife,” he said as he started the engine.

“As he should.”

“You’ve gotta admit, it’s funny.” He pulled out of the parking and began to drive.

“Well, I only found it funny later on. Apparently those women think I’m too plain for you.” She laughed at herself. Sometimes she wondered the same thing. Her eyes wandered to the wedding band that shone as he held the steering wheel with one hand.

He gave her a sidelong glance. “You of all people know I couldn’t care less what other people think.” 

She hummed, closing her eyes. He was right. She was never one who bothered with her looks, preferring to keep herself neat and organized with her single braid and glasses. Karma enjoyed playing with the braid anyway. Maybe if she could spare a little bit of effort…

She felt a tug on her hand. Opening her eyes, she felt their car stop at a stoplight and turned to find her husband staring at her. He took her hand with his free one, interlacing their fingers. Raising their joint hands, he brushed his lips over her wedding band.

“I love you, Manami. You know it’s always been you, right?” His mercury eyes, usually filled with mischief, glimmered with affection towards her. Only her.

Smiling tenderly at him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I do. Thank you for loving me, Karma-kun. I love you too.”

* * *

“Manami! You better hurry up in there or I’ll watch this episode without you!”

Karma leaned back against their reupholstered headboard, lifting the bottle of beer he held to his lips for a swig. Ever since they found The Big Bang Theory on Netflix she insisted they watch one episode every night. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed the show as much as she did. It had science, comics, and characters they both found ridiculous and hilarious. It was also a good reason to dim the lights and cuddle a happy Manami.

He definitely didn’t mind an excuse to cop a feel from her once in a while, despite the playful slaps he’d receive after every successful attempt.

He took another swig of his beer. The bathroom door opened. Noticing her figure on the doorway, he shifted his gaze from the smart TV to her. It took all his willpower to keep himself from spitting out his drink.

Manami stood in nothing but a dark purple silk negligee nightgown that reached barely past her thighs, her long dark hair flowing down past her shoulders to settle just a few inches above her waist. The blush on her cheeks only made her look more alluring. She recalled Kayano’s words of advice and wisdom (and maybe a little bit of reverse psychology) when she made her frantic but hushed phone call an hour ago.

“ _Remember, Manami, you’re about to seduce the man every woman in your building is lusting after. That man is MARRIED. Which means he’s off-limits. And that he belongs only to his wife. How hot would it be if you’ve managed to make a man like that beg?”_

Mustering up her courage, she looked directly at Karma. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, she stalked towards the bed where he laid. He watched her, his eyes darkening. She reached for the remote on his side, wordlessly turning off the TV without taking her eyes off him.

Then she reached for her wedding band, taking it off and placing it on his bedside table. Turning back to face him, she regarded him with raw desire, her own amethyst eyes darkening. She lifted her hand, tracing a finger along his jaw.

“Akabane-san, was it? I heard your wife was still in the other room, talking to her actress friend. I was thinking we could… fool around… while she’s not here yet.” Her voice held a sultry tone to it.

Next thing she knew, she was flipped onto her back, and she was looking up at him. He wore a devilish grin, the same one he had when he was planning something mischievous and wicked. And he definitely had something wicked in mind for the woman caught underneath him.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a philandering fool who can’t keep his hands off the woman with long, dark hair. Unfortunately for you, I’m already spoken for.” He flashed his wedding band at her.

Manami merely stared at him, unsure of what to say next. She hadn’t expected this. She was never good at seduction! Karma had always been the one to make the first move. It had taken her years to overcome her shyness when it came to flirtation and intimacy with him. Now that she’d boldly decided it was her turn, she’d choked at the last minute.

“But luckily for you,” he began with a husky voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. He slowly slid off his own wedding band. “I’m willing to make an exception.” He placed his ring next to hers.

Then he kissed her, slowly at first, then letting his passion take over. She responded with her own fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then began to trail kisses along her face, stopping just a few centimetres from the shell of her ear.

“I think you’ve spiked my beer with some sort of poison, my seductive little witch. Because I definitely won’t be able to keep my hands off _you_ ,” he smirked at her.

There won’t be sleep for either of them that night. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
